


Reaching Out, I Touch His Shoulder

by NotALemon



Series: Boys Boys Boys (& Other Songs On My Nightsilver Playlist) [5]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Phoenix? Who Is She?, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I need this in my life, M/M, Short & Sweet, This Is Literally Just The Boys Being Soft Okay, YELL HEAH, never heard of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: Peter yawns, and- like the smooth expert in dating he is- wraps an arm around Kurt’s shoulders, pulling him closer. He feels pretty good about that, because he didn’t accidentally slap Kurt or freak him out, and Kurt doesn’t know how cheesy and stupid it is.“Are you tired?” Kurt looks at him with genuine concern for his well-being, like a good person.“Huh?”Kurt looks up at him, all wide-eyed and adorable. “Yougähnen. That means you are tired. Right?”





	Reaching Out, I Touch His Shoulder

Peter yawns, and- like the smooth expert in dating he is- wraps an arm around Kurt’s shoulders, pulling him closer. He feels pretty good about that, because he didn’t accidentally slap Kurt or freak him out, and Kurt doesn’t know how cheesy and stupid it is. 

“Are you tired?” Kurt looks at him with genuine concern for his well-being, like a good person. Before this whole “superhero mansion thing”, the only people Peter had been around other than family aren’t exactly the type of people who genuinely cared about him. You know, other petty criminals and dropouts. Seeing Kurt’s concern for him makes Peter’s heart do backflips. 

“Huh?” 

Kurt looks up at him, all wide-eyed and adorable. “You _gähnen_. That means you are tired. Right?” He scrunches up his face a little in confusion. 

Oh G-d, he’s adorable. Fucking adorable. Innocent and adorable and _way too good for someone like Peter_. And it makes sense that Peter’d be tired, ‘cuz it’s late in the day and technically, they should be heading back to their room right now, but c’mon, they can finally get some decent alone time on the couch. It’s worth breaking the rules for. 

He’s gotta come up with a cool lie, because “it’s just an excuse to hold you” is pretty lame, and he’s not lame. Peter Maxioff is _not_ lame, not in the slightest. “Yeah, I’m a little tired.” 

“Why don’t you sleep?” 

“‘Cuz you’re here,” Peter says, mentally high-fiving himself for being so smooth. For someone amazing at lying to cops, authority figures, his mom, his sister, he’s _really bad_ at lying to Kurt. 

“You can sleep. I can read. I need to work on my _Englisch_.” 

Peter shrugs and scoots a little closer to Kurt on the couch. “I’ll be good.” 

Kurt lays his head on Peter’s shoulder, nuzzling into Peter’s neck. Holy shit, this is working much better than he thought it would. 

Peter chances running his fingers through Kurt’s gelled hair, because he might as well take more risks while everything is going so well. You know, before everything goes to shit. And holy shit, Kurt almost starts _purring_ under Peter’s hand. 

“You are good at this,” Kurt says. He pushes his head up into Peter’s hand. 

Peter smiles lazily and continuing petting Kurt’s hair, making sure to curl some of the hair around his fingers and run his fingernails over his scalp. This actually _does_ make Kurt purr and grab at Peter’s worn tour t-shirt, which makes Peter kinda wants to get out a cassette and tape this so he can listen to it over and over again. 

That’s super weird, actually. He shouldn’t do that type of shit. Especially when he can get Kurt to do it so easily. 

“You’re adorable,” Peter says, accidentally tugging on Kurt’s hair. 

Kurt makes a tiny little noise and his face flushes the tiniest bit purple. He buries his face into Peter’s neck, so now Peter has a neck full of purring, blushing Kurt. Shit, shit, okay. He can do this without making it weird and sexual. 

Maybe he could just pull Kurt into his lap by the back pockets of his jeans and-

That’s making it weird and sexual. Get your shit together, Peter. He’s not gonna pull this fucking 18-year-old barely-adult into his lap just because said barely-adult is _purring_ against his _neck_ and made a tiny whimpering noise when Peter tugged on his hair. Kurt doesn’t have any relationship experience, and Peter isn’t going to mess this up by making him go too fast. 

Kurt balls his hands tighter in Peter’s shirt. 

“Hey, relax,” Peter mumbles, mostly to preserve the sanctity of his tour shirt, because shoplifting this shirt might’ve taken, like, .02 seconds, but he put _effort_ into those .02 seconds. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

Kurt nods gently, uncurling his hands from the shirt’s material and smooths his hands over the fabric. “ _Ich entschuldige mich_.” 

Peter assumes he’s saying “I’m sorry” or something similar. “Don’t worry,” Peter says, trying to comfortingly rub his hand against the back of Kurt’s head. Kurt sighs in this content way that’s far too adorable to turn Peter on. 

“Your hair’s kinda sticky,” Peter says.

“I… put things in it,” Kurt mumbles, sounding tired and content. He leans more of his weight against Peter’s side, warm and solid. 

Peter wants to ask why, but Kurt sounds so tired he decides to ask tomorrow, when Kurt is actually conscious. Having Kurt fall asleep on him isn’t half bad, especially when he’s still occasionally making tiny purring noises when Peter rubs his fingers over his scalp just so. 

And sleeping sounds really good, so there’s that, too. He can sleep now and ask questions later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who's been commenting on this series! Seriously, I wouldn't write nearly as much for this series without all of the kindness. 
> 
> This was stress-written between doing assignments for my Anthropology summer class. I just wanted sweet, short, mindless fluff, and gosh dang it if I wasn't gonna write it myself. 
> 
> Title is from Human Nature by Michael Jackson. 
> 
> [ Nightsilver Playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/user/grammaticalhermit/playlist/6uJsZY2gCggt2Hj2xM0ITv?si=1rDK0OcGQw2T9ZCy7oYQhg)


End file.
